1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydrodynamically propelled catheter for the placement of permanent pacemaker leads into the heart of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern cardiology would not have been nearly so successful if cardiac catheterization had not been realized, initially, for diagnostic and, subsequently, for therapeutic purposes. Cardiac catheterizations are conducted routinely today, with the results of such procedures normally being expressed in empirical measurements, and these measurements are used in both diagnosis and treatment.
A primary field of cardiac catheterization treatment is right atrium and right ventricle pacing by the insertion of permanent pacemaker leads into the right atrium and/or ventricle. According to today's relatively standard catheterization procedures, the cephalic end of the catheter is inserted through the subclavical vein or the cephalic vein into the patient's right atrium or right ventricle. Presuming that one wishes to position the pacemaker lead against the atrium appendage for right atrium pacing, proper placement and stabilization of the lead is extremely important in order to maintain positive electrical contact at all times. If one wishes to pass the lead from the right atrium into the right ventricle, perhaps the most delicate portion of the insertion procedure for right ventricle pacing is to pass the catheter through the tricuspid valve and stabilize it into the right ventricle. A primary purpose of the investigation and study resulting in the development of the hydrodynamically propelled catheter of this invention was to simplify entry into the right ventricle for the purpose of minimizing the operation time and, thus, to obtain the best stabilization in the right atrium and/or the right ventricle. As is set forth in greater detail below, as well as in my prior co-pending application identified above, it has been determined that the use of the hydrodynamically propelled catheter in accord with this invention efficiently and safely accomplishes those results, while at the same time significantly enhances proper placement of a right atrium pacemaker lead against the atrium appendage.
It is, of course, understood that numerous forms of cardiac catheters are well known in the prior art. Furthermore, a search of pertinent prior art literature has revealed the existence of devices constructed to utilize hydrodynamic forces during the catheterization procedure. Particularly pertinent ones of such prior art devices are disclosed in the "Description of the Prior Art" of my co-pending application identified above, and incorporated herein by reference.
Even though modern medical technology recognizes the necessity of a relatively swift, non-traumatic passage of the catheter through the tricuspid valve, as well as the necessity of precise and secure placement and stabilization of pacemaker leads against the atrium appendage and/or in the right ventricle, there appears to be no teaching in the prior patent literature of a catheter construction which will accomplish these results by the use of hydrodynamic forces. It is therefore clear that a great need in the art remains for a hydrodynamically propelled catheter construction specifically and uniquely designed for pacemaker lead insertion into the right atrium and/or right ventricle of a patient's heart.